Guilty Pleasures
by TheTudorDynasty
Summary: 4 yrs after DH, Not in conjunction with. With Narcissa dead and Draco teaching at Hogwarts the Manor is a lonely place. Hermione is sent to watch Lucius, will the Manor be less lonely? Rated M for later Chapters R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Pleasures**

As she sat in the study at Grimmauld Place Hermione was daydreaming. The books she was studying had nothing to do with magic and she found them a bit dull. Fred and George's daydream concoctions were fantastic! She loved the reality and sheer abandon she felt with them. They were her Guilty Pleasure.

xxx

Lucius Malfoy was in the ministry again. He was trying to find out about the new minister and ex-auror; Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. He had heard of Moody, only in passing, from Snape. Snape hated him, more possibly, than Wonder Boy Potter. Lucius had heard that Mad-Eye was killed in the chase while moving Potter, _apparently not_, he thought cruelly. As he sat waiting for his appointment with the under-secretary to the minister, he let his attention drift to the woman he couldn't get out of his head for nearing four years, the Mudblood Granger. He hated Mudbloods they were the scum of the wizarding world, but the fire and passion he saw in her while being tortured and while Potter fought the Dark Lord, drew him to her.

xxx

The Daydream Drink was the newest of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise, and it was doing exactly as it said on the tin.

"_Highly realistic one hour daydream, easy to fit into the average "_Study Period" _and who cares who sees you! Not for sale to under seventeen's."_

As Hermione drifted deeper into her daydream it changed, rather dramatically. She was no longer thinking of long spring days and summer evenings with her friends; it was now something a little _guiltier. _

_It was dusk; she was in a garden surrounded by white peacocks and black swans._

Sherecognised it but didn't care.

_She walked around the beautiful gardens and stopped by a high hedge and a gatehouse, the gate was wrought iron and had inscriptions she couldn't read. The one thing she recognised was the serpentine _"M". _She turned around and fell into the arms of a tall, proud beautiful man. She forgot about the M. She looked into the man's face but there was nothing but a dark hood, the face hidden by shadows. She didn't feel scared or threatened just warm and comfortable. He took her by the hand and led her back up the beautiful ground and into the mansion house at the top of a sloping, curving driveway. There were white horses and black thestrals by the stables on the left, all attached to carriages. As they walked into the large foyer she heard, no felt this man talking to her in careless whispers. As he led her to the grand mahogany staircase rose petals and the scent of lilies caught her by surprise. The petals were falling gently before her and the scent of lilies gave way to the beautiful aroma of essential oils. Was she about to get a massage from this mystery man? He led her to a grand suite with a four posted, silk strewn bed. Was she about to make love to a man she didn't even know? She followed him to the bed and found herself also strewn in silk. He lay her down gently on the bed and lit a fire, the fireplace was of black and white marble and again had the M on it, it was not serpentine; it was in script. As she lay, feeling the warmth of the fireplace and the heady aroma take over her, she felt so wonderful and saw that this was her deepest fantasy. The hooded man dropped his cloak to the floor and there she saw him, in full view, all but the man's face. He came towards her and laid his hand on her head and muttered a soothing spell. She wanted to make love to this man more than anything in the world right at that moment. He sat beside her and stroked her hair, touched his lips to hers and mumbled something she couldn't make out. Then he lay beside her and again, spoke in whispers, but she felt rather than heard. She was loved._

Abruptly she was returned, briefly, to her evenings with her friends and then slowly, she came out of her daydream. She wanted to know who that man was! She wanted to give herself over to him, completely. She was about to mutter the incantation and take more potion, but she realised that there wasn't any, it was only one dose.

"Damn! Oh, who was he? Oh I want to go back!"

She started as a voice behind her spoke.

"Who was who Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing, sorry Ginny how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you loved the feel of silk and rose petals and that "_the warmth of the fireplace and the heady aroma" _took over you. Fred and George's by any chance?"

"Yes Ginny. Oh it was a beautiful daydream Ginny! Have they ever affected you like that? I want to go back!"

"Yes and no, I never seem to get into a really deep one, not nearly as deep as you. I've dreamt of some nice things but nothing nearly as intimate!"

Hermione giggled nervously. "Did you hear any of my thought or anything? I would be so embarrassed if you did but I'd rather you told me."

Ginny looked quizzically at her friend. They had known each other over ten years. She knew everything about Hermione, from the first kiss with Krum to the last lovemaking with Ron. What she heard didn't scare her but it unnerved her slightly. She _thought _she knew everything, until now. "Well," Ginny began, "I didn't know you liked the smell of lilies or that you wanted to make love with a strange man."

Hermione stopped writing and softened the grip on her chair arm, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that Gin. I know Ron is your brother but this man, he intrigued me, I don't even know he was! I felt like he wanted me and needed me. It... It felt like he loved me."

At that Ginny hugged her and told her not to worry what she thought of her, it was just a daydream and she would be hexing the balls off of Fred and George. They both laughed and went their separate ways, Hermione back to the text book and parchment, Ginny to the kitchen to start dinner.

xxx

Lucius snapped back to reality when the Minister cam to greet him. Lucius looked at him with disgust. The man was at least a head shorter, half a leg and half a nose. That eye was disgusting, he couldn't look at it. Moody growled something at his secretary and let Lucius pass through to his office. The minister conjured some Mead and two crystal glasses, poured them both a generous slug and invited Lucius to talk.

"You must be Alastor Moody," he sneered, "I'm Lucius Malfoy and I would like to ask the Ministers permission to add some generous funding to St. Mungo's and Hogwarts. I am very generous minister and, as you well know, have renounced my Death Eater ways. I would like to join the board of Governors again for both Hogwarts and St. Mungo's."

Moody looked him up and down and growled "We'll be sending someone to keep an eye on you Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you are acquainted with them, name's Granger."

"Ah, the Mudblood. Yes we are acquainted. You are talking of the Granger girl, Hermione, is it?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow at Moody, thus asking the question.

"I thought you had renounced your Death Eater ways, isn't "Mudblood" a term used only by purebloods who think that all muggleborns are scum? That says to me that you haven't renounced your ways Malfoy."

It was the Ministers time to sneer. He had Lucius pegged; he knew the pureblood mania of the family. He looked at Malfoy with disgust and saw that his cane wasn't with him but his wand was. Malfoy was gripping it. Moody said lightly, "don't think I can't see through you Mr. Malfoy. Let go of the wand or there will be a cell waiting for you in Azkaban." At that Lucius let go of the wand and smirked at the Minister.

"My apologies Minister. When will Ms. Granger be coming to see me?"

"May I call you Lucius? Hermione is a gifted witch and a good person. Don't you dare try to belittle her, Lucius. Consider that a threat." With that he downed his mead and added, "I'll send an owl to your home in the next few days." The Minister turned on his heel and left the office. Lucius followed, anger boiling his blood. He did not like the Minister.

A/N. I will be adding new chapters ASAP. Compliments and reviews please! Lol, any criticism is fine, as long as you aren't too nasty! R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is completely fictional and does not go with Deathly Hallows; there will be some similarities however. Unfortunately I own nothing. Please R & R! Ta!

Nobility is better than a Nobody

As Lucius strolled through the Minister's secretary's office, he was fuming. He did not like the minister one bit. He was rude, self righteous and arrogant. _So, _Lucius thought to himself, _the Granger girl is getting to babysit me, lucky me, a Mudblood in my home. _He would not try to discredit the girl or belittle her.

He was quite intrigued by the prospect of such a fiery individual sharing his house. He had to seal off the parts of the house that may remind her of those terrible, troubled times. That would be a task for Gully and Links. He had recently re-furnished and re-decorated the manor, so it was more to his taste. He was looking forward to the company, even if the company was scum.

xxx

Hermione pulled herself out of the hard backed chair she was in when she heard Ginny call dinner, all she heard was the first syllable, it was drowned out by a cacophony of thundering shoes and apparition pops. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were there minus Lupin, it was his turn to babysit. So with popping, tramping, shuffling and pushing Tonks, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione and the rest of them sat at the crowded table for a hearty dinner from Ginny. She obviously got her skills from her Mum. There was excited talking as everyone filled everyone else in on their days, but as the starter was served, there was almost complete silence in the room. Fred and George sat next to each other and started whispering, probably about new things for the shop when Molly interrupted them, "Fred and George Weasley, we brought you up better than that so, if you don't mind talk with everyone or don't talk at all!" If looks could kill Molly would be dead twice.

"Sorry Mum," they mumbled into their soup.

"That's alright dears, just don't be so rude. So, what are you two conspiring about?" Molly asked nonchalantly.

"Thinking about invisibility spells and muggle repellents." Fred piped up.

Molly looked alarmed. It was after she looked at her sons again she noticed the mischievous glint in both sets of eyes. "That isn't funny boys. Please try to be little less brash about such things."

With that the talking quieted to a lull as Ginny served the main course, a steaming pot of casserole. She really was a fantastic cook. Hermione thought she should do it professionally and learn it the way muggles do.

After dessert everyone left the table to go to bed, all except Hermione. She saw her owl Aradia approaching. She had two letters on her legs. Hermione said to her, "You've been a busy bunny tonight haven't you?" With that she gave the owl a small treat and looked at the writing on the envelopes. She recognised instantly the spider-dipped-in-ink scrawl of the Minister. She opened it without thinking about the other one.

_Hermione,_

_I have to inform you of something important. You are on Malfoy watch for the next few months. I know you will probably hate me for it but you're the only one I trust. Tell Harry and Ron I'm sorry and they are to continue to work here, as discussed. I know you are sitting reading this wide mouthed but Hermione, you saved my life, more than once even though you knew it was wrong the first time. Your humanity is greater than that of Harry and Ron put together! _

_You will be staying at Malfoy Manor for three months. You will leave Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning and make your way here, to the ministry; from here you will be flooed directly to Malfoy Manor. _

_I know you don't want to face Malfoy again but the fact of the matter is the idiot we sent there last time didn't separate his loathing of the Malfoy's and personal affairs from his job. I know you are better than that and I trust you implicitly._

_Please do not hate me._

_Yours always,_

_Alastor Moody_

_Minister for Magic_

Hermione slowly put the parchment on the table, utterly shocked. She couldn't turn down the Minister; she owed him a great debt. She turned her attention to the second envelope. It was addressed to her at Grimmauld Place, _"That's odd, I thought only the Minister and the order knew I was here. " _As she looked at the parchment she noticed it was of a high quality and it was beautifully embossed. She looked at the writing. She didn't recognise the beautiful scripture on the envelope, whoever wrote this was of a decent standing and... Noble perhaps. She turned the envelope over and saw that the seal was a personal coat of arms, whose, she had no idea, _here goes _she thought. She slowly opened the seal, trying not to damage it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am writing to you in acknowledgement of the post you will be taking up, on the Minister's order, of my "Watcher." Please let me inform you that your attire and mannerisms are of utmost importance. I am a noble and well respected man; I do not wish to be usurped by any of my "Watchers."_

_I understand the difficulties you have faced in this house and wish to let you know that the places of memories are sealed and cannot be opened by any wand but my own. Please forgive me for those awful things, I am racked with guilt and hope you can see how remorseful I truly am. _

_Please also know that what you wear here is of your choosing but I do not appreciate muggle artefacts of any form on my property, unless they are for educational purposes. I have an extensive library and more than one study so if you need to do work of any form you are free to do so in the study and wing provided._

_I'd also like to inform you that the house elves here are free but choose to work for me. Dinner is at seven o'clock sharp and breakfast will be served at eight o'clock. Both meals are eaten in the dining room and you must join me for both. It may be a silly tradition to you but I would ask you to respect my decisions and traditions._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Hermione re-read the letter at least four times. She was hypnotised by the writing. The thing she like more than anything was men being able to write in such script. She noticed that the writing was of deepest green, _obviously a Slytherin trait, _she thought ruefully. She found herself just looking at the letter in all its beauty; it really was a stunning thing to behold.

Hermione ran upstairs and started packing her things. She wanted to be ready as soon as she awoke the next morning. _I'm just being punctual, _she thought, _I don't want to disappoint the Minister._

xxx

Lucius awoke the next morning feeling rather excited, _it's only because the Mudblood is going to be here to do my bidding, _he thought pointedly. As Lucius sat down to breakfast at eight o'clock he received an owl from the minister informing him of Ms. Granger's imminent arrival. Lucius wasn't sure yet if he wanted that filth tainting his house and sharing his table but he had to accept her or he would be put back to Azkaban. That was the only reason he accepted the silly Mudblood, she would be there at nine thirty, it said. He wrote a quick note to the minister informing him that this was too early because he had a meeting until at least ten o'clock that morning. When he finished his breakfast he ordered Gully to properly clean the room Ms. Granger would be in. He wanted to prove to her that nobility is better than a nobody.

The wing he set aside was the Abraxia wing, this wing was spacious but not to spacious and had everything he thought she would need to stay out of his way. The bathroom was granite and stone, he had decided he didn't want it to be marble as it was too feminine. The Granite was a dark grey and the stone was light grey, it worked but was not grand or pernickety. The study was in shades of royal blue and deepest purple with mahogany furniture and a cherry floor. Her room was, coincidently, in shades of red and gold, he had not meant to do this but he liked how it looked. The wall-cloths were blood red and the bed was oak embossed with gold leaf the floor was tiled, again, in light grey granite. She would be fine.

xxx

As Hermione left Grimmauld place she waved, kissed and hugged hasty goodbyes, she was running late. She was never late but with silly things like no muggle clothes to be worn in _that _house she had to transfigure most of her silk and cashmere clothes to decent robes. It was a complete farce. She was in her best dress robes, the ones she didn't need to transfigure and was attempting to apparate with a heavy trunk, heavier robes and her wand.

She arrived at the Ministry at five past nine, only to be told that there was a change in timing because Malfoy had an important business meeting. She apprated from the Ministry to Diagon Alley, where she had a bit to eat and went to Madam Malkins to try and persuade her to transfigure or better yet, swap the robes she had brought with her. Madam Malkin was more than happy to swap because the materials she was given were very valuable. Hermione left the shop with ten new sets of "appropriate" robes. She would buy more when she had settled in.

She arrived back at the Ministry at ten to ten and went to the fireplace to travel to Malfoy Manor, she felt the usual tug and suffocation before arriving with her trunk, robes and wand neatly stowed away. She arrived in a grand Foyer with a Mahogany staircase in the centre which split three ways. One went to the left, the other to the right and the grandest was the one leading straight up. She heard a clock chime in the distance and as she was accustoming herself to the dull light a vivid flash of rose petals came to the forefront of her mind.

xxx

Lucius sat in the dining room awaiting the usual bangs and crashes associated with flooing but they never came. Either she wasn't coming or she was more graceful than most. He assumed it was the former. He heard the clock chime in the hallway and became aware of someone else in the home. With a wordless spell he found that there was another person in the house. He assumed it was the minister informing him of Ms. Granger's lack of punctuality or nerve. As he rose to check who was there he stopped as the heady scent of lilies hit his nose.

A/N: I know things are a little mysterious right now but stick with it! Thing are getting interesting.... I'll upload the next chapter soon!!! R & R as always!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I own nothing feel free to read and review! Comments and suggestions always welcome. Please note: This chapter has some threatening characteristics and some rude bits, if offended by this please do not continue to read!

A Sense of foreboding

The smell hit Lucius in the most unexpected way. He suddenly had a vivid picture of a silk strewn bed with a very much unclothed individual on it, the figure was female. Lucius appreciated beauty, think of the Manor and Gardens; black swans and white peacocks. He liked grandeur and things that were exquisite. The lone female on the bad was beautiful and exquisite. He could not see her face.

xxx

Hermione snapped back to reality, the clock was still chiming. As the petals disappeared, Lucius appeared. He was in black robes with his cane and a serpentine brooch holding the collar together instead of a clasp. His under-robes were as dark as the forest. His shoes shone brilliantly in the dim foyer. He looked vacant, then with the suddenness of rain on a sunny day he was there, cold, steely and calculating; Lucius Malfoy in all his grandeur.

As Lucius composed himself and fixed his cold eyes on Hermione she felt a wrenching in her gut. She hated this man, this house. The manor felt cold and oppressive, it pushed her being, almost seeming to crush her beneath its weight. She said to Lucius with a voice that could freeze the earth's core, "lift the enchantment you have on this place Malfoy, I do not wish to spend all my time here feeling as if I am not welcome or feel like your house is trying to squeeze out my filthy blood."

Lucius looked at her with utmost loathing and said "It is part of the enchantment, you may never feel welcome here but I can try to accommodate you to the best of my abilities, Ms. Granger."

"Lift it" she said with a steady, steely voice, Lucius strolled over to her, clasped his cane and put his leather clad hand around her neck, squeezing just tight enough the fear to flash through her, quickly replaced by fire.

"Do not speak to me in that manner in my own house. I warned you Ms. Granger, your mannerisms and attire are of utmost importance. Do I make myself clear?" with that he gave her neck a tight squeeze for a millisecond, let go, muttered a spell and walked to the dining room. Lucius felt his robes tighten around his groin.

xxx

Hermione stood in the foyer with her trunk and wand. She was not surprised at his reaction. The interaction had left her rather hot-headed. With a sense of foreboding she followed the elder Malfoy to the dining room. There she was greeted by an elf who offered in its squeaking voice to show her to her quarters. As they climbed up the left hand staircase Hermione felt that unmistakable clench in her abdomen. She knew it was utter disgust and loathing.

She got to her quarters; they were spacious and luxurious to say the least. The walls of the bedroom had red cloth hanging and the bed was stunning. It reminded her of Hogwarts; she was comfortable here and knew she would spend only the necessary time with Mr. Malfoy because of his "traditions." This she was glad of.

As Hermione strolled the hallway of "Abraxia Wing" she found all the things she would need; a bathroom, a study and a small kitchenette and dining room, this, she assumed was for the elves to prepare her lunch. She stood in the bathroom in awe, it was remarkable; granite of light and dark grey with a free-standing bath. The shower was not a cubicle, more a room. It was of sleek polished granite and sloped gently toward the drain, she could probably lie on the floor comfortably, both breadth and lengthways.

Hermione got changed into a towelling robe, one of the few muggle artefacts she couldn't bear to part with. She switched on the shower and waited for it to heat, it didn't take long; obviously a charm had been put on it to get it to the exact temperature your body required and stay that way. As she stepped out of her robe she felt dampness between her thighs; it was nothing to do with the shower.

xxx

Lucius heard the shower go on so far away from where he was due to the silence of the manor. He hated silence; he got up swiftly and moved to his study, his cello awaited him. As he started playing he felt his tensions slip away. All of the stress and worry just disappeared. He loved the haunting sound of the cello; it was so poetic, it almost made him weep. _Snap out of it_, he scorned to himself. He only did this to unwind. He would silence the room when Narcissa was there because she thought him above such muggle customs. He had played cello for over twenty years, it was the only thing that would settle the young Draco if he was restless.

As Lucius calmed he still felt some discomfort around his groin. Thinking of a young woman in a shower just above him made him very edgy. _She's a Mudblood; if I were to touch her it would shame the entire Malfoy name. I shouldn't even be thinking of her, let alone imagining touching her. Oh I would love to taint her though, let her know that I was better, no matter what the cost. _As he thought this he felt even more on edge, he would need to stay seated for a while longer.

xxx

Hermione finished showering and set off to the study, she had work to do and to send before five pm. As she opened her book and started to read and write she got a tingle, running from her neck to the bottom of her back, it felt like she'd been disillusioned. The tingling continued and started to give her goose bumps. Was someone thinking of her and trying telepathy or something? Either way it felt nice, very nice she felt a rapid heat rise through her. _Work can wait_ she thought as she got up from her chair and headed for her bedroom.

In her bedroom the fire was lit and it was deliciously warm and welcoming, she laid on her bed and thought of the things she liked most, things like blindfolds and feathers. She needed some relief.

She slowly started to caress her waist and hips, as she neared her hips she felt a jolt of electricity go straight to her throbbing clit, she couldn't hold it off much longer. She undid the bottom few buttons on her blouse and slid a cold hand over her stomach and up to her breast. As she touched the soft underside of her breast she arched off the bed, _I must need this, _she thought. As she caressed her breast with one hand she slid her other slowly down into the velvety hair, she felt warm now. As she played with the hair just above her clit she felt another jolt go through her. She curled her finger round and hit her rock hard clit, a groan escaped her flushed lips and her nipples hardened. As she rubbed her finger over her clit she slid another down to her silken slit, she was wet. She rubbed and caressed her breasts and wetness for a while but it hit her then that she needed more than just a quick flick; she needed to be fucked, hard. She removed her hand from her nipple and breast and it joined the other under her pyjamas. First she slid one finger into her hot, wet slit and felt her muscles contract, a second joined it, and it felt very good. As she rocked on her fingers her other hand was rubbing the head of her clit hard, this was it, she knew she was about to come and lose herself in the blissful oblivion. She was groaning and sighing with utmost pleasure, about to go over the edge when the door opened. Lucius Malfoy walked in on Hermione in the rather compromising position she found herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Roses

The position he found Hermione in surprised him. He hadn't expected a seemingly innocent girl to be masturbating in his house. He didn't think anything of it; most would throw them out on their ear if they had caught them as he caught her. He didn't move; he only looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and contemptuous look. He was amused more than shocked or offended, _the girl, it seems knows what she likes, _he thought smugly. These things occurred to him in what felt like minutes but was really only a second or two. As she hurriedly sorted herself out he said dryly "Ms. Granger, if you are to pursue such _leisurely _activities kindly silence your room, I thought you were being murdered. Join me for lunch at one o'clock. Excuse me." With that he turned on his heel, cloak billowing behind him, a small smirk appearing on his face as he walked back to the main study.

xxx

Hermione was utterly ashamed and bewildered. The biggest prick in the history of all men, wizard or non-wizard had caught her playing with herself. She was angry, bewildered, ashamed and strangely excited. _He had absolutely no right to walk in on me, even if it is his house, he should knock out of politeness more than anything else! Was I really being that noisy? _She thought to her more dignified inner self. Lunch was at one and she had to join him, how on _earth _could she casually sit at the dinner table making small talk with someone who had seen her cunt. Especially as the person she was eating with had her bound in a cellar, being tortured by his mental sister in-law and, to top it all off, she was supposed to be watching him. This could not get any worse. She went back to the study and hastily started reading her boring text; it was called "Herbal Medicine in the Non-magic world."

xxx

As Hermione walked into to dining room, her head held high Lucius could not fault her. She was dignified and she was in a magnificent set of dress robes. They were of deepest purple, made her shapely figure more so and she wore them beautifully. She wore heeled shoes of an azure blue, silk and small stones enveloped the creamy soft foot; the effect was instantaneous. Lucius felt his robes tighten, again and rather more sufficiently than before, around his groin.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I'm glad you joined me. Those robes are perfectly acceptable. Now, we have house rules, your work and my work to talk about. Gully, fetch my parchments and bring us some wine, the '86 Rioja will suffice."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I found myself rather hungrier than I thought. May I ask what is for lunch?"

"I asked Gully to prepare a salad of pheasant, truffle and rocket. You aren't vegetarian are you? I find them rather insufferable. Would you care for some wine?" He asked as the elf propped the parchment, wine and two crystal glasses on the table.

"Wine would be lovely Mr. Malfoy, I enjoy Rioja, the blend is subtle yet full-bodied; a perfect wine for game birds. To answer your question, no, I am not vegetarian." As she said that a plate appeared before her. It looked stunning; the pheasant was rare, as it should be. The deep green of the rocket and the whiteness of the truffles complimented each other. The baby beets on the plate looked sweet and tender. As Hermione stared at this work of art on the plate, she felt eyes boring into her.

"Ms. Granger, is there a problem? If you'd prefer something different..." he was cut off by Hermione, "no, it looks lovely, I rarely get to see food prepared so precariously and, as ashamed as I am to admit it, it looks too pretty to be eaten."

Lucius looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and smirk playing on his full lips, "Ms. Granger if you think this is lovely to look at you should wait until dinner, the elves took the liberty of seeing what your favourite dinner was and have the ingredients in the parlour. Please eat; I do not like wasting good food."

"It won't be wasted Mr. Malfoy. Cheers." She said, raising her glass to his. She inhaled the scent, Hermione knew wine. As far as Riojas went this one intrigued her. As she inhaled the familiar heady scent of summer grapes from Alavesa but she smelled some strange undertones. She could smell vanilla mingled with sage, lavender and bergamot. This was a magical wine, imbued with common relaxation herbs.

She had put the first forkful into her mouth; there was an explosion of flavour. She said to Lucius "Mr Malfoy, this is absolutely delicious. I knew you were "high society" but I never thought things like wine and game birds would be a high priority. You matched them perfectly, my sincerest compliments."

"Ms. Granger you will discover a lot about me while you are here. Please continue to enjoy your meal."

After that they ate in silence. The meal and the wine started to get to Hermione a little haughty. _The wine must be getting to my head_, she thought. She set down her cutlery on her plate and picked up her glass, it was full again. She looked over at Lucius and felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she noticed those cold grey eyes looking right at her. After a time, Hermione looked away from him. She sipped her wine and turned to him, blush gone and her business head on and said, "Mr. Malfoy, you said you had some things to go over with me?"

He broke his gaze and picked up the parchment on the table and began, "Now Ms. Granger, you will be living here as a guest and I would like to lay down some ground rules. As I informed you in my letter, the cellar and the main study have been sealed; please do not try to get into them at all while you are here. Now, I would expect you to abide by my rules and traditions, things like breakfast and dinner, the only times I will allow you to be excused are if you are working at the ministry, at university late or if any of your friends or relative are in mortal peril, sick or an engagement that you must attend such as weddings, funerals, Bat-Mitzvahs, Bar-Mitzvahs, christenings, births or birthdays of those close. Is that alright with you?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Now, as for business, I have meetings regularly in the main part of the house, they are not social gatherings and only if I think you can help in some way, you will not disturb me. Now, I realise you have your education and your job, the ministry has allowed you exclusive floo access to your own office and here, to the foyer to which you flooed this morning. I think that is all. Oh.... The grounds, I almost forgot, I have a gardener, stable person, guards and a gatehouse. Now, for the gate, this house and its grounds have been imbued and spelled for over a thousand years, so has the gate. You can only get into this house via the floo network until the house has accepted you as a resident to be trusted. It used to be whether you were of pure blood or had magical blood at all, the ministry worked for over a week trying to disengage that particular charm. I think that is everything you need to know for just now. I will see you at seven o'clock in here."

xxx

With that she was dismissed, as a child would be if they were at school. She went back to her rooms and dug out her books again. She had very much enjoyed lunch but now felt silly and childish because of her dismissal. As she sat reading she heard a light tap on the door. "Come in," she croaked, she was thirsty. A small elf came in with a flask of pumpkin juice and a small pewter goblet with a crest on it. She looked at the crest, it was lovely; the crest was very basic but very familiar to her, she couldn't place it. As she turned the goblet in her hands she noticed how intricate the goblet as a whole actually was. Around the rim there were emeralds set in the metal, three snakes were engraved around the emeralds; below the rim was a Latin inscription she read it but didn't understand it. It was repeated three times it read; "_Putus Altus Cruorem."_ She took the flask from the elf, thanked her and poured herself some. She turned the goblet once more in her hands and noticed an "M" in ancient scripture. It was a breathtaking thing to behold, she wanted to keep it.

xxx

Lucius was in his study reading and attempting to figure out his accounts, muggle and wizard. It was tedious work but it kept him occupied and he trusted no-one else to do it. He knew his accounts would balance perfectly well but this was his weekly routine and didn't want to break it. He looked away from his papers, the fading light was getting to him, he summoned some more candles then sat back in his leather chair behind his desk rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples. He called his elf and asked her to get him a pain potion and some mead from the other cellar. She appeared before him seconds later with the mean, the inky blue pain potion and one of the family goblets. They were his favourite heirloom. He swallowed the bitter potion and washed the taste away with some family recipe mead. As he relaxed he felt himself drifting into the blissful nothingness that was sleep, the clock was chiming melodically in the background; it was four pm.

_He was in a room, unfamiliar to him. It was large and well kept, immaculate in fact. He was facing a window which looked out over modest grounds. There were laurels and wisterias lining the acre or so of land. There were black roses growing up a cobbled walkway, a lawn on either side with some freschias, lilies, an herb garden and a vegetable patch. As he looked out over the grounds he noticed a small stable to the right of the laurels. There was a horse there; a lone woman dismounted and started walking towards the cobbled pathway, he could not see her face but he could tell that she was expecting him, as he turned to face the interior of the room he notice the mahogany sleigh bed, an old looking oak desk piled high with parchment and books. The walls were not clothed or papered but they were beautiful red brick, he was always fond of red brick but thought it too garish in his own home, as his home was granite. He was standing on a flag-stone floor which was almost white. The door opened suddenly and the woman came in, pressed her body onto his and kissed him. He was kissing her back, he was lost in her, she was exquisite. Her cloak fell to the floor to reveal a silk knee-length negligee. He was enthralled in this woman's soft tenderness but was driven by her lust. Her soft small hands found his cloak clasp and it fell to the floor silently. He was pushed onto the soft bed and felt her hand move down his sculpted face and find its way to his shirt. As she unbuttoned it he felt her cold finger brush his collar bone. She continued to unbutton his shirt, lower and lower she went and her hand found his belt..._

Lucius woke abruptly, the pain in his arm was excruciating. He looked at the clock, not even ten minutes had passed. He once again turned to his parchment and began crunching numbers. There was a rap at the door; he expected it was Gully, "Yes? Is there someone here to see me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Mr. Malfoy, are you expecting someone?"

Lucius looked up at the voice, he certainly hadn't expected Hermione, he hadn't expected her in what she was wearing either.

A/N: I know there hasn't been much but I'm just setting the ground work! Keep reading!!!! R & R as always!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! I want Lucius bad and here is a little smattering of smut to tickle your taste buds. Enjoy!

Amicable agreement

As she stood outside the door of the study she heard his deep breaths, assuming he was asleep or reading she knocked. "Yes, is there someone her to see me?" He asked pointedly. She walked through the door and saw him writing on his desk looking a little dishevelled. She replied as she leant on the door frame, "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt Mr. Malfoy, are you expecting someone?" He looked up from his papers and looked directly at her attire, if there was any betrayal of his feelings at that time, she didn't notice it, the cold grey eyes were the only outlet that changed. He looked at her and his eyes were smouldering. The cold grey eyes had changed to eyes of lust and want; she knew what was to be done.

xxx

He stared at her leaning gracefully and extremely provocatively on the door frame. The innocence in her voice was cancelled the second he met her gaze, he saw the fire had four years ago. She was in a knee-length silk negligee of the lightest peach; she was in silk shoes and stockings. He never let his face betray his feelings but knew that the lust he felt for her right now would betray itself if he stood up. He remained seated looking her up and down and said dryly,

"Ms. Granger I remember telling you I did not tolerate muggle wear in my home. Why on earth would you come here in such attire?" She looked at him, her face was a mask. She said to him nonchalantly

"Mr. Malfoy, I was under the impression you enjoyed silk, I'm sorry if I presumed wrong." She started walking towards him. As she approached the desk she whispered delectably, "If you'd rather I was in heavy robes I will easily go and change."

At that he grabbed her wrists looked up, agonisingly slowly and hissed "I want your silk on a pile on the floor." He whipped out his wand and gave it a flick, Hermione felt herself naked but for her shoes. Malfoy rose gracefully, still clenching her wrists, and pulled her up from the desk as well. He held her wrists in one hand behind her back and pressed himself against her and whispered smoothly into her ear, "Your eyes betray you Ms. Granger, you want this to happen and you want me to tell you exactly what to do."

She replied in a voice that deceived her current mind set "Maybe I do _Lucius _but you can't deny me any more than I can deny you."

Lucius loved the way his name slipped off of her tongue, it made him harder. He was leaning into her, his free hand gripping her hip; he wanted to screw the brains out of her but thought he needed to be in complete control. Hermione was against the desk, her left foot on the edge of the desk, her right wrapped around Lucius' leg. They both wanted this. Lucius was biting her neck and shoulders as Hermione pressed herself against his hardness, he could feel her warmth and moisture through his trousers. He continued to bite and lick her neck as his hand travelled round to her wetness. He touched her clit and she arched and let out a moan. He rubbed her soaking clit with his middle finger and slipped his index finger into her velvety tight slit; she gave another moan and pushed herself against his fingers.

"Ms. Granger," he whispered in her ear, "spread your legs and kindly remove your leg from mine. It's rather uncomfortable."

With a growl she tightened her grip on his leg and said haughtily, "Mr. Malfoy kindly refrain from being a patronising dickhead."

This only spurred him on, he plunged two fingers deep inside her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Hermione tried to move her hands but Lucius' strength was too much, he tightened his grip further.

"Ms. Granger if I let your wrists go I don't know if I'd have balls left."

He muttered the binding charm and her wrists were bound to the desk.

As he plunged further into her slick folds he felt like he needed to be inside her. She was certainly wet enough. He unbuttoned his trouser and slipped the head gently only a centimetre inside her, she moaned and arched wanting more than the tip. He obliged and let the head find its way into her. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Mr. Malfoy I am not inclined to beg to anyone especially you. Get you dick inside me or I will make sure you don't have balls left."

He cocked his eyebrow, a sneer playing on his lips, "as you wish, _Hermione."_

In that instant she felt him impaling her. She closed her eyes arched and screamed with sheer pleasure. As she sat on the desk Lucius plunging deep into her she felt wave after wave of utter ecstasy wash over her. Every time he plunged into her, he caught her spot.

As she felt her orgasm approach she felt Lucius' fingering her clit and biting neck, his hand still firmly gripping her hip. He knew she was close, for the first time during this encounter he let a groan escape him. His eyes were closed his hand gripping, painfully. His head was back and the blond hair fell behind his back. He needed to come. He reacted to her arching and moaning and bit her harder, he groaned and felt himself approach his own orgasm.

He said to her, his voice still as controlled and steely, "are you ready to come Ms. Granger? Your tight pussy feels so good around my dick; I want you to come with me."

At his words she let loose, she relaxed slightly and let him do all the work. "You know I am Lucius now stop talking and come inside me...... oh God's..... Oh Lucius..."

He plunged into her harder and faster, the sound of his name on her filthy tongue did it for him. He plunged inside her three more times and felt his body tense, he felt hers tense at the same moment her muscles contracting hard around his cock, as he was coming he said "Fuck Hermione, oh fuck.... you filthy mudblood fuck!"

In the same instant she screamed his name over and over again, the orgasm coursing through her body and the feel of his hot seed spurting deep inside her.

The bonds came undone and she fell backwards on the desk, Lucius leant on the desk, his cock twitching inside her. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust and the soul of the man she despised more than anyone else.

At length he pulled out muttered the cleaning charm on himself, looked her in the eye, a smile played on his flushed lips, he cocked his eyebrow and looked away again. She picked herself off the desk, summoned her negligee looked at him again and said "Thank you for that relief Mr. Malfoy, were you satisfied?"She said this as if she was finishing up a business deal.

"My dear, I think we are past surnames, don't you? And yes, I am satisfied, thank you Hermione."

As Hermione started to turn away he spoke again; "Now that we have agreed the terms I think we can come to an amicable agreement? What do you think?"

Hermione looked him up and down and said "You're not exactly a shit shag so; I would have to agree with the terms and this agreement."

"I'll see you at seven o'clock for dinner then Lucius. Take your cane." Hermione spun on her heel, a smirk playing on her lips.

R & R as always!! Thanks for putting up with the fluffy stuff! Suggestions welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry haven't updated in a while, I'm all fluey! Will try and update daily depending on work etc. R & R as always!

Round one.

Hermione left the study, she knew she had left Lucius shocked and with a hardening cock. When she got to her room her stomach gave a rather significant growl, she had forgotten how hungering sex was and it was only half past four. She made her way to the kitchenette to prepare herself a light snack. _Dinner could be interesting, _she thought.

She made herself a sandwich and some tea and went back to her studies; muggle medicine was rather more interesting after a quickie with the man you despise. As she studied and wrote she felt a lot lighter, she had also forgotten how much she loved learning things. _Learning is only half the fun, _she thought, thinking about Lucius' very experienced touch. It sent a tingle through her. _Stop thinking about, _she snapped to herself, _think about stitches, chairs, hospital beds, anything but Lucius!_ She was already hot for him again but did not let her hand wonder.

xxx

Lucius summoned Gully and asked her to bring him some firewhisky and a glass, again. _That witch is driving me insane, she really is filthy, bring my cane! Although I wouldn't mind it if... _He cut himself off at that point because he could feel his just softened cock twitching for the fourth time that day. He attempted to look over his accounts but found his mind wondering continuously back to Hermione, spread eagled on her bed. "Bugger it" he said aloud, he called Gully once again and asked her to prepare a light snack before he went for a walk.

Lucius was just about to head out when he heard the Floo Fire give a roar. _Who the hell....? _He thought as he turned and was two feet from the minister.

"Minister," He said curtly, "How can I help you?"

The Ministers eye swivelled in the direction of Hermione's wing then he turned his attention back to Malfoy, "I just came to check on Ms. Granger," he growled.

"An owl would have been far less intrusive, Minister." Lucius said with a sneer.

"An owl, Mr. Malfoy, takes a lot longer and you can lie in letters." Moody growled again.

"As you see minister, Ms. Granger is perfectly fine. Would you care to join me for a walk around the grounds?" Lucius said, more out of politeness than a desire to spend more time with the Minister than was strictly necessary.

"Yes, she seems to be, I'll be dropping by from time to time to check on you both, I hope you don't mind."

"Actually Minister, I do mind, could you please telephone her from now on, as you can see, she is very busy studying." Lucius hissed and added, "If I have to I will block the fire Minister, it isn't a threat, I am merely asking for a little privacy in my own home, I'm sure you can understand that."

"Fine Malfoy, you win this round but I will be calling every two days and owling every week. Anything to add Malfoy?" At that moody stalked over to the fire and was whisked away in a shower of green.

xxx

Lucius left the manor with an unnecessary bang of the front door. He needed to just walk for a while and let his anger abate. He walked down the crested steps and looked over at the horses and the thestrals; he had always found the two complete opposites intriguing and beautiful. He walked round the curved driveway to the back of the house, he headed for the lake.

As he neared the lake he saw his black female swan calling to her young. The fledglings were extraordinary; they were a cross between the swan and the peacock. As he stared at them, transfixed, a thought occurred. He, the black swan, she the white peacock; a picture of pure innocence and purity and light. The black swan; majestic, dark and noble. The comparisons in his mind were uncanny. How creatures, so different, could come together and make something more beautiful. _You're going soft old man, _he thought to himself. He didn't want to be with Hermione, he just wanted to teach her and take her. His intentions are completely innocent, to an extent anyway.

xxx

Hermione looked out of her south-facing window and saw Lucius by the lake. He looked wonderful, with the sun starting to go down, the low light magnified his sculpted physique and beautiful profile. She saw the peacocks and swans lazily paddling in the lake and then another vivid picture made its way to the forefront of her mind.

_It was dusk; she was in a garden surrounded by white peacocks and black swans._

She snapped back to herself and thought, _was it Lucius she saw in her daydream?_ She would have to get another potion or two from Fred and George.

She pulled out two pieces of parchment. She was going to write to Fred and George first.

_Hi Fred and George!_

_How are you two doing? I know I haven't written in a while but this is a business letter I'm afraid! I promise I'll write to you more socially next time!_

_I was just wondering if you could send me two bottles of your "Daydream Drink" the studying is hard and the concentration is harder! I need a little something to separate, shall we say, my days! Please let me know prices of potions and delivery to this address:_

Hermione Granger c/o Lucius Malfoy,

Malfoy Manor,

Wiltshire.

_There is no need for a post code as I think it is unplottable._

_I will properly soon, I promise!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_xx_

The next was for Ginny, it, however was not a letter, it was a scribbled note:

_Ginny, _

_How are you? I know it's short but I think the man I dreamed about was Malfoy Snr._

_I promise I'll write properly when I've settled in; he isn't being nasty, just to let you know!_

_Love H._

_xx_

She made her way to the owlery; she knew the Malfoy's had one, with all the business Lucius attends to, it was a logical conclusion.

The owlery was on the floor above hers, she got a little lost and had to ask Gully. It was not password protected and had an array of parchment, quills and owls. She picked a rather conspicuous Eagle Owl; after all it was kind of the Malfoy signature owl. She attached both letter to the bird and gave her instructions. As she watched it go off to the distance she felt a pang of jealousy, it could go away for days and no-one would really notice; she didn't have that Luxury anymore.

xxx

Lucius watched the owl fly east and assumed Hermione had sent a letter to one of her friends. He didn't mind that she used, or found the owlery. He figured she was too clever not to know there was one in the manor. As the sun sank lower in the sky Lucius made his way back to the house. It was probably about half past five or six o'clock, time to shower and dress before dinner. At length he came to the front doors and they opened themselves to permit him. He walked through the foyer and up the middle staircase to his suite. He was wondering what to wear for dinner; _I asked her to wear something nice so I might go down in jeans and a shirt, far more comfortable to eat in than robes._ He thought to himself. He was really wondering what she was going to wear.

xxx

Hermione stood looking into her wardrobe. She was determined to find something suitable but sexy in a demure way, she wanted to show that not all muggleborns are low class citizens. As she looked she spotted something that she hadn't put in there. She took it out of the wardrobe and stared, mouth agape at its sheer beauty. It was red silk and chiffon. Spaghetti straps, a sculpted bust line and the bodice was boned, there was very fine gold embroidery on the bodice. She turned it over and found a swooping back. The skirt was silk but had layers of chiffon going diagonally across it. The double hem was also embroidered with gold. The silk skirt was two inches or so shorter than the chiffon. The dress was stunning. She found a note on the inside saying _"Wear it well." _The note wasn't signed and she didn't recognise the handwriting. That was the dress she was going to wear to dinner.

xxx

As Lucius put on his dress shirt and finished buttoning his trousers he felt a slight sense of anticipation. He had decided to wear dress clothes because he had asked Hermione to; it was only polite. He looked in the mirror and said out loud "Tie? Hair up or down? Cloak or no cloak?" The mirror replied in its cool voice, "No tie, hair up and certainly no cloak, wear the serpent cufflinks, you've got to be a little Slytherin." He smirked at the mirror and laced his hair into a dark green ribbon. He thought to himself, _I can't believe I actually care what someone thinks of my attire. I'm losing my grip. _He straightened himself up, attached the cufflinks and put on his coat tail robe. _Got to have a little wizard in there; _with one last glance in the mirror he picked up his cane and left the room.

xxx

Just as he was about to sit his elf popped in front of him. "Miss Granger is approaching the dining room master." He stood up straight and walked round to her chair pulling it out. He looked up at the doorway and then down at the chair and then back up again. There she was, in all her beauty, she wore a dress of silk and chiffon, her hair was up with a few ringlets hanging by her ears and smouldering eyes, on her feet were the same shoes she wore earlier but they had changed colour. They were now a deep dark green. As Lucius looked up again he saw that her dress was also deep dark green with silver embroidery. She looked at him, looked at the cane and said "I've got to be a little Slytherin."

A/N I know its filler and a little pedantic but these bits are quite important. I can't believe I've only written about the first day! Don't worry time will move quicker later. I need to lay down the groundwork! R & R as always!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Readers of a sensitive disposition stop reading! Scenes of substance abuse (Daydream drink) and smut! Lol just kidding! Enjoy!!!

Aphrodisiacs.

As Lucius stared at the woman before him he couldn't suppress a groan. She looked amazing. The dress she wore clung to her curves and accentuated them. _Narcissa never was curvy, just straight up and down with no softness, _he thought to himself. He wanted to ravage the Gryffindor before him; he only just managed to hold himself back.

"Ms. Granger, you scrub up well, and that colour suits you." Lucius drawled in a monotone.

Hermione looked at him, he had just complimented her, she was pleased but refused to react. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you don't look to bad yourself. I'm surprised you're not in jeans and a t-shirt. It's a nice surprise."

"Now now Hermione, save the niceties for after the dessert, shall we sit?" With that he pulled out her chair and waved a hand, indicating that she sit. It was a rhetorical question.

Hermione looked at Lucius and then at the chair quizzically. He was being a gentleman; she didn't think he could be. As she rounded the table she looked up at him, his eyes were roaming over her, she smiled inside. _Ron was never like this, _she thought indignantly. As she took her seat, Lucius made his way to his own. He called on Links, the other elf and whispered something to him. Hermione assumed it was private. Lucius looked over at Hermione after speaking with Links and said "I assume you like champagne Ms. Granger? I have a bottle of Kristal in the cellar and would like to have a glass or two with you, would you mind?" Again it was a rhetorical question. As she opened her mouth to reply the bottle and two crystal glasses appeared before her and started pouring themselves. Lucius picked up the glass and toasted, "To intellects and friends, old and new." They clinked their glasses and sipped on the champagne. It was ice cold and crisp. Just the way it should be. After they set their glasses down, a bread basket appeared. _Just like Hogwarts, _Hermione thought to herself. She looked up at Lucius and their eyes met, she felt a searing deep in her core. She said to him, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm under the impression Hogwarts had more of an effect on you than you make out, would I be correct?"

"You may be correct, yes, but I'm not one to wear their heart on their sleeve."

"Of course you're not, tell me about the Hogwarts you grew up in?" Hermione said boldly and added "You said to old friends and new, I assumed I could be one of the new, tell me about the old."

Lucius looked her in the eye while circling a finger around the rim of his glass and spoke quietly, "Hermione, I don't know if I want to get into my misdeeds at Hogwarts, or the misdeeds of my friends. Severus Snape and I were good friends. He, a gifted potioneer and I, a gifted spell crafter, as different as two boys could be. But we became friends anyway, two very different upbringings; two very different people. Sometimes these things just happen, as you should know."

Hermione held his gaze and spoke softly "I suppose you're right, I assume you are talking of Harry and Ron?"

"Yes I am. Two of you brought up by muggles, one brought up by two of the oldest wizarding families. Mr. Weasley, you would think, would have a wide knowledge of spells, potions etc. He really hasn't got a clue. You on the other hand are the most remarkable witch of your age, or so I hear. Even Severus thought you were gifted. Now Mr. Potter, he is an average wizard, he has had brilliant success on some levels and terrible on others. I guess it's the luck of the draw. Young Ms. Weasley is very gifted as are the twins. I don't know how many there are but the youngest Mr. Weasley is rather pathetic for a pureblood." Seeing Hermione glowing bright red he said to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Are you ready for the first course?"

"Thank you for apologising, and yes, I'm ravenous. How many courses are there exactly Lucius?" She asked with a smirk.

"I arranged four courses altogether. Don't panic, they are rather small. Only the main meal is a little filling." He assured her with a matching smirk. "Now, shall we eat?" Lucius clicked his finger and the two elves came into the dining room with silverware and plates. As soon as the plates were down on the table, a bottle of Pinot Grigio appeared and two wine glasses. Again the liquid poured itself and again the starter appeared before them on the table with a small pop.

The starter was in a silver bowl on top of a heating dish, Hermione could smell the aroma and recognised it instantly, "Confit of duck, you impress me more and more and your elves were right about my favourite dish."

Lucius looked up at her, smiled slightly, and said "I know Ms. Granger. I did say you would enjoy dinner. Now hush and eat."

As they ate the starter Hermione couldn't help but be in awe of Lucius; He was smart, aristocratic, had fantastic taste in everything and did actually show compassion. She was glad he had done his research on her, she was almost flattered. _It must just be the "I'm better than you" in him. Always out to prove a point. Arse._

xxx

Lucius had been looking forward to the fish course. Oysters were on the menu and everyone knows oysters are an aphrodisiac, especially for those of magical blood, although nobody knew why. As plates and cutlery disappeared and reappeared Lucius glanced up at Hermione, _God's she looks divine, I want her again! _He thought greedily, _she'll be here for at least three months, I'll make her mine._

xxx

The oysters came and both Hermione and Lucius looked greedily at them, they were both a huge fan of oysters. Hermione looked past the pale on the table and met Lucius' eyes, in that instant there was a flash of lust, greed and need in those cold grey eyes. At length both parties sat back and let their food settle before the main course. Lucius looked at Hermione and asked politely, "Would you care for some fire whiskey or mead? I still have some of the Rioja you enjoyed so much."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Could I possibly have a glass of the Rioja and a sip of mead?"

Just as Hermione finished her sentence Links came in with a floating decanter of mead and two crystal shorts glasses. Gully followed with a pewter jug and two wine glasses.

"Here we are Ms. Granger, some mead and some wine. " As he said this he waved his hand, the decanter and the jug floated up and poured measures into each glass. Hermione was more and more impressed with his magical abilities. She thought to herself, _I wonder how long it takes to master that kind of magic, I've been practicing for almost two years!_

"Ah now Ms. Granger, it took me three years to get a basic grasp of it. These objects belong to me and my family; it is rather easier to handle these than any other things. It took me five years to finally be able to do it competently with non-familial objects." Lucius said with a slight smugness and also a little modesty in his voice.

Hermione met his eye, mouth agape and finally stuttered, "Bu... How..." She quickly regained her composure and said steadily, "I don't appreciate people using occlumency against me, or at all, unless they have asked!"

"May I be excused? Where is your nearest bathroom?" She didn't wait to be told; she got up, dropped her napkin on the table and left the room.

xxx

Lucius stood up after he saw her skirts disappearing through the door, he told Links and Gully to hold the main course and followed Hermione out of the door. He noticed her finally climbing the stairs to her wing and silently followed cane in hand. He quickly disillusioned himself, silenced himself non-verbally and followed her sweet smell up to her wing. The night had only just begun.

A/N: It's getting interesting!! Sorry haven't updated in a while, been a little busy! But I'm currently writing Chapter 8! What's going to happen....?


	8. Chapter 8

I know there has been a long wait between chapters but I hope you are all sticking with it! R & R as always! Still looking for a Beta reader!!! I own nothing unfortunately. Enjoy x x

Burning

Hermione stormed up the stairs muttering to herself. _He read my mind! How dare he! Reading someone's mind is the lowest of the low, I'm packing, telling the minister and going home. _As Hermione slowed her pace along the main corridor, she heard a noise that stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like footsteps, dulled somewhat by the carpeting, but they were there. As she looked round she saw a shimmer a few metres behind her. Hermione took a deep breath and started to walk towards it, it didn't move. She was now inches from the shimmering mass as she reached forward to touch it; a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to itself. She had closed her eyes; she was scared of what this was. As she opened her eyes she saw the smirk of Lucius Malfoy. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow and spoke "It's rude to leave the dinner table Ms. Granger, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Hermione stared, at a loss for words. She knew it was rude but so was reading someone's mind without permission. She tried to free her wrist but he was to strong, she struggled for a bit but his grip didn't slacken. She was about to reach for her wand when Malfoy pulled it from behind his own back "tut tut Ms. Granger, trying to curse a person who is kind enough to let you share their house. I thought better of you."

She locked eyes with him and said flatly "And I you Mr. Malfoy, clearly our ideas were rather misconstrued. Let go of my wrist and give me my wand, I swear I will not use it on you."

"Patience Hermione, I'll give you your wand back. Please can you come with me?" Lucius said to her, it was definitely a rhetorical question.

Lucius pulled Hermione, not to hard but with an urgency and strength that she couldn't resist, even if she tried. He stopped in front of a great arched double doorway. He muttered a few words and the door swung inward to admit them both. The room was dark but smelled like a bathroom, Hermione felt Lucius slacken his grip finally and felt him waving his other arm. As the fire blazed to life Hermione realised she was in the main part of the house and the room she was in was rather larger than her own bedroom in the other wing. She looked at Lucius in awe and said "This is a big bathroom, why does it need to be this big?"

Lucius gave her a sardonic look and said with deliberate slowness, "I lived with a woman for almost twenty years who took advantage of my money." He still held onto Hermione's wrist, he turned her to him and said, "I still want you Hermione. Why did you ask me to bring my cane to dinner?"

"I thought we could have some fun with that cane, if you hadn't noticed, I need a Slytherin on me, in me. I'm becoming more and more like a Slytherin; maybe I was placed in the wrong house?" She said seductively.

As Lucius' eyes bored into hers she felt a twinge of anticipation. She wasn't scared of what he would do; she wanted him to do it anyway. She hadn't felt a burning like this for anyone before. Lucius let go of her wrist and wrapped his strong hands around her waist. As he pulled her to him she saw the same burning in him. They knew they wanted each other and they knew it was only lust. The only time they trusted each other was when they were entwined in each other. Hermione made the first move, she leaned her head towards his and their lips met, a pleasant warmth and longing spread over her. They kissed tenderly at first and then with more fire and passion, it almost hurt but they needed it, they both needed to feel. Still kissing, Lucius undid the many tiny clasps holding her dress together with a simple wave of his hand, Hermione's hands wondered to the dress cloak fastenings and the shirt buttons; she lost patience and just ripped the shirt. He was still wearing his cloak, she gave a wave of her hand and to both of their surprise, the cloak fell away.

This was the first time they would see each other consensually, Hermione only felt what was underneath the clothes. Lucius had seen her covered in a silk dressing gown, legs a splay. They kissed each other deeper and harder, Hermione felt Lucius' bulge as he removed the straps from her shoulders. Lucius brushed the creamy skin on Hermione's shoulder, where her strap had been. She felt a shiver go all the way through her. He gently kissed and nipped his way around her neck and shoulders, she arched towards him, her body begging to be touched.

Hermione was now shuddering so much she almost couldn't take it, that's when Lucius looped his fingers around her straps and slid the dress down her body, revealing, painfully slowly, her round breasts, her tiny waist and her undeniably feminine hips. Hermione was not fat nor was she stick thin, she had softness around her hips, bum and stomach. Lucius could only gaze hungrily at this woman's perfection.

"I never thought such an irritating youngster could turn out to be this beautiful woman" He moaned softly onto her lips. He stopped kissing her and stood back and just stared.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw the passion and lust there. She saw the hunger and mimicked it; she knew he saw the fire in her. She took a step and kissed him, nibbled his lips and earlobes. A moan escaped his lips every time she bit him. She knew she held the power this time, she silently bound his wrists. His eyes shot open and he hissed, "Take the binding off of me, now." She just looked at him and whispered, "now now Lucius, where have your manners gone. Just to let you know, that binding spell is my own, only I know the counter spell, so don't even try."

Lucius definitely felt his trousers grow tighter, he hated being out of control. The thing that was turning him on was Hermione being in control. As he stared down at her slowly unbuttoning his trousers he couldn't help but get even harder. He had never been so turned on in his life, even when he a Narcissa had started, there was only some embers, no burning fire. Hermione kept unbuttoning, painfully slowly, he hated being restrained, he wanted her to do things to him that he would never let his wife do, or sometimes, even a whore.

Hermione casually glanced up into the face of Lucius, his smirk had gone, replaced by what looked like a grimace, he was hating and loving every moment of this and she knew it. At last she had unbuttoned him. Seeing him bulge right in front of her made her want to just take it and not stop until he released his last spurt, but she didn't. She carefully, gently and slowly pulled the silk at his waist, she stroked the strong thighs and tight arse of Lucius Malfoy, he hissed while she sighed. She knew it was killing him, torturing him and she loved it.

Hermione stood in front of him, staring and caressing him. As she moved her hand towards him she felt dampness spread between her thighs. She slowly ran her hands up his thighs and excruciatingly slowly rubbed him. The silk felt nice, the dick underneath felt better. She twisted her wrist into is silk boxers and felt the flesh within, she almost came just touching him, they both groaned, guttural animal groans. As she stroked his shaft she tightened her grip and withdrew from him a hiss and moan of complete subservience. She quickened her stroke and was dying to be touched but did not lift the spell; this was going to be his moment. At that she tore off the only thing in her way, moaned and fell onto her knees taking him deep into her hot mouth. Lucius cried out and jerked towards her. As she licked and sucked she felt his climax approaching, she lifted the spell just as he was coming, he grabbed her hair and released his sweet seed into her mouth, time and again, this was his moment. No names, no screaming, just a hiss and small groan escaped his flushed lips.

Hermione, still kneeling, looked into those steel eyes and she swallowed every drop of him. He was completely naked and he looked into her smouldering eyes and said more than he ever dared, though he didn't mean to. His eyes were the key to his soul, she knew that now. Those unspoken words in the silence were deafening.

Hey sorry! I had some extreme writers block but Stuart MacBride helped me out with that! Please R & R! I'm sorry it's taken so damn long!!!! I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Longing

Hermione got up from where she was kneeling, as she stood her eyes kept probing his, the flash of complete vulnerability and need was gone. Lucius' eyes were ablaze with a fire Hermione never thought possible in a man of his standing and aloofness. She was mesmerized with the beauty of him. She stood up to her full height gave him one last glance before turning around, summoning her clothes and leaving the bathroom.

xxx

Lucius stood in the bathroom staring at the closed door. He longed for her, more than he thought possible. He wanted her passion and fire with him all the time. _Had he, the great Lucius Malfoy fallen for the mudblood? _He thought bitterly, _of course I haven't, it's just the afterglow. After all he's just gotten great head. _As Lucius convinced himself of this, he summoned his clothes, glanced around and sniffed the air with his head held high. He was trying to deny the one good thing in his present life and situation. Lucius dressed quickly and took 3 long strides to the door, walked into the hallway and headed back to the dining room. He was not letting good food go to waste.

xxx

As Hermione paced her study she thought of ways to avoid seeing him for a few days. It was her job to watch him; she didn't want to let the minister down but thought she may have to. With a last turn, she walked to the hallway and headed down to the dining room, she wasn't going to let good food go to waste. As she took her place at the table Lucius didn't look at her, nor did he say a word. He called in the Elves to serve dinner and pour wine. Hermione Enjoyed the food and wine very much, she had eaten like a queen. After the dessert, which was a very light and very fulfilling treacle sponge, Hermione excused herself and left muttering only a small goodnight to Lucius and brushing his gloved hand.

xxx

As the night closed in, Lucius left the manor and headed to Hogsmeade. He was in need of a very large drink and something to take his mind off of her. As he approached the back entrance to Rosmerta's, he allowed himself a small, satisfied smile. He was going to drink until the small hours and then visit an old friend at the inn. He opened the door and was greeted by the sounds and smells of people having a good time. As he walked through the lounge bar he caught Rosmerta's eye. She walked over to him, took his cloak and his cane, poured him a drink and sat herself beside him, waiting for the right moment. Lucius looked round at her, he knew how much she wanted him but he had never gone there again, and didn't intend to. The woman was the easier than first year herbology. He knew exactly where he was headed after the bar had closed.

xxx

Hermione sat at the fire in her study with a small Baileys; it was one of her few little luxuries and it was a muggle drink she favoured over any other drink. As she sat in her nightdress she felt a tingling on the back of her neck, someone was watching her. She cast the revealing spell wordlessly and was surprised to hear a clattering behind her, next to her desk. As she turned she was even more surprised to see the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. She looked up at him and said coolly, "Is there a reason you were lurking behind those shelves? What brings you back here?"

"I heard you were staying here and wanted to see you, not in that way, I just... You know, I wanted... Oh screw it, thank you" With that he turned on the spot and disapperated from the study without a sound.

Hermione shrugged to herself, summoned her favourite book and snuggled under her crocheted blanket she brought from home and began to read.

xxx

As he approached the inn, he heard a faint pop behind him. He assumed someone was just apparating into the village for a drink or a whore. He walked up the side alley leading to the main entrance, fighting with his wand and the clasp on his cloak. The light outside the inn went out and he heard a rasping breath behind him. He was about to turn to see the fellow who was struggling to breathe when everything went black.

xxx

Hermione woke up with a crick in her neck and the sun peeking through the thick curtains. She shook her head and headed for the door. It was just after eight o'clock in the morning. She made her way to her rooms to shower when an owl swooped into the hallway, making her jump. As she untied the letter she looked at the writing, it wasn't familiar. She opened the letter and scanned it. She stopped dead in the hallway, looked at the owl, looked at the letter again and then everything became crystal clear. She did recognise the writing, she did recognise the owl. It was then that she realised Lucius hadn't come back to the manor last night.

xxx

As Lucius awoke with the sun peaking through a gap in dark, heavy curtains familiarity came crashing into him like a wave at high tide. As he took stock of himself he noticed his wand was missing. Barely a second later, the atmosphere crushed his very bones. This was a place of dark magic. He recognised the heady aromas of blood and power. They were intoxicating and familiar yet disgusting. As he looked around again the familiarity of this place struck him again, he knew this house, he knew its master. The light was scarce, he felt around himself and noted a deep shag carpet beneath him, silver shackles on his wrists and ankles, and he could just make out the shapes of bookshelves and a desk. It was a study he knew very well; the study of Severus Snape.

xxx

She did not let panic rule her; she used it as a weapon. As she centred herself she summoned her wand. The magic she was about to use called for a non-human channel, if a human channelled it, they'd be dead. A locator spell she didn't know found it's way to her lips; she screamed the harsh words and her hand and wrist moved as if detached, this deep knowledge was ancient and pure. Then she saw him, clear as day, shackled and wandless upon an old, earthy carpet. He looked relaxed but she sensed his fear, just as he sensed her spell. A map was drawn in her head; she knew where she was going. A familiarity of the name and location instilled a deep sense of fear and comfort inside her.

xxx

Lucius felt weak and heavy from the oppressiveness of the room he was in. As he sat head lolling and eyes heavy he asked himself, _am I a wizard or not? I've played with much darker magic than this! _He felt himself strengthening; he centred himself and pulled all the power he had into an incantation to keep his body shielded from the atmosphere. Immediately he was lighter and had a clearer head. Just as he started to gather himself, fire licked the edges of his robes. _Consciousness and a sense of self are the weapons here, use them to your advantage, _he thought to himself. The flames blazed green and had heated. The more he thought, the more he was likely to die.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's been a while since I uploaded, I know but moving house and upheaval does that! Anyway here is the tenth chapter in what is supposed to only be a short story! Please enjoy and do not take literally! It is AU. I own nothing! Reviews always welcome!

Captive

Hermione had not faced real danger for nearly four years. She was scared yes, anyone would be, but she knew humanity too well. She knew every evil thing had humanity in it somewhere, no matter how immersed in evil it was. Her strength was bringing that out of a person, that's why she was assigned to Lucius. She had failed in her duties, failed the minister. _No, _she reprimanded herself; _don't think like that, it's the spells around this place! Snap out of it! _As she thought that her vision cleared, as if a fog had been lifted. There was no self doubt, no pity. At the same moment, a small voice piqued inside her… _Come into my parlour…_'Said the spider to the fly,' she finished aloud.

xxx

As he sank deeper into meditation, the fire eased and flickered out. He was careful not to make a conscious deal of it. Lucius could work dream magic and subconscious magic, he had learned at his old master's hand. _Useful trick, _he thought. Immediately he felt the warmth at his back and shut everything down. From another perspective he looked unconscious, his conscious mind was asleep, but his subconscious was not so restful. As he mentally picked the locks of the shackles, he tried to feel the energy of his wand. This magic was exhausting but necessary at this point in time.

xxx

As Hermione walked the cobbled streets and suffocated in the oppressive air, she felt a stir, a magical one. She knew this wasn't a wizard's village or town. He was here, she could feel his energy. The map had disappeared but had been replaced with what seemed to her, a beacon; a radar in the night. She followed it as if her life depended on it. Soon she would see, soon she would know. She came to a close she'd only ever seen in dreams. It was Spinner's End. It was Snape who held Lucius captive. With a stark and painful realisation, she knew that she, Harry and Ron had not saved him, or killed him.

xxx

As he sat in his powerful meditative state he sensed her approach. _Shield yourself, _he thought. Wizards and witches could not communicate through telekinesis but a second after he thought it her essence had blinked out. He knew she was smart and fast, he had only doubted her reliance and sensibility in battle; in fear and in panic. She was stronger than he gave her credit for.

xxx

As she cloaked herself she felt the atmosphere lift considerably. She had all she needed, she only needed her wits and her magic, this, she knew she could rely on. She muttered incantations, moved her wand hand, recited runes; everything she could to stay protected, invisible and powerful. She approached the door with caution and noted no charm to keep unwelcome visitors out. No runes or dark magic, nothing. She slid into the hall, silent as the night, whispered her protection and traced her runes. _I knew they'd come in useful_, she thought. Then she saw and felt it, the fire, burning blue. She stopped thinking consciously, only traced and mouthed word without thinking of them. At the end of the hall there were three doors. She couldn't use magic, she had to use instinct. On the right she felt threat and disorder, in front she saw light and felt happy, to her left, nothing. She took the left door.

xxx

Lucius was tiring. The shackles were undone and the oppressive air didn't surround him anymore. All he had to do was get out unconsciously. That would be a true task. As he came to himself he didn't feel the fire anymore, didn't see it. He hazarded a quick thought of his wand and still no fire came. His wand was in the room with him, he sensed it. He summoned it and it came to him. No fire, no fuss. _Something's wrong_, he thought ominously. He didn't care to wait around and find out what. It was dark now, he vanished the glass and climbed into the night, not waiting to see if Hermione was in the house, or anywhere around.

xxx

Hermione stood in the kitchen; it was dark and gloomy with dusty jars lining the walls. As she turned the corner there he was, Snape stared straight at her. She calmed herself and was about to non-verbally curse him into oblivion. She didn't get the chance; he was gone in a whirl of robes. She was standing alone in the kitchen. There was no one in the house anymore. She searched every room, every cupboard, every nook a cranny in the house but to no avail. He wasn't here. She left the house untouched and arranged in the way it was when she arrived.

xxx

Lucius had taken his chance and apparated out of the small village, he was now at the gates to his house. There was a heavy feeling in the back of his throat and the pit of his stomach. Was this guilt he felt? As he rearranged his features and his poise he pushed the strange feelings away. _I'm free from her now, no need to worry or feel bad. She's a big girl and can take care of herself. _He swiped his right palm past the intertwined serpents and the gate disappeared. He stepped over the threshold and felt, at last he could relax. Then he appeared, red eyed and dead looking. His old friend and ally Severus Snape. He muttered a curse to stop him from stepping over the threshold, it held him. Snape opened his mouth, about to speak, instead of words, there came a half formed human, neither liquid nor gas. It made Lucius' blood run cold. He understood this gesture more than he had ever understood anything. Then he was gone, Snape had disappeared with the wind. As he turned his back and began to walk up the curved driveway he heard a pop, a whimper then a blood curdling scream.

A/N: I own nothing! Reviews welcome as always!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey to everyone who is following this story! I really appreciate everything you say and thanks so much for sticking with it. So here we go… on with chapter eleven. Again I own nothing, that privilege is still Ms. Rowling's!

Empty

The scream that pierced the air lingered and echoed in the still night. Lucius was still frozen on the spot, scared to turn round and find out what had happened to her. He started walking up the drive again, pushing the echoes into the far reaches of his mind. _I've done worse, _he thought coldly. As he walked he mentally organized his study and accounts. The door opened to permit him, he shouted on his elf, ordered her to bring him the firewhisky and a glass. He wasn't going to let anything trouble him, _I've been through enough, _he thought to himself.

xxx

Hermione came to in a dark and dingy room. It was small and smelled of earth; dark and damp. She was sitting on a hard floor of compacted mud. As her conscious brain started to kick in, so did her fear and the pain. Sharp and sudden; her soul felt like it was burning. Whatever had gone into her at Lucius' gate was writhing and angry, it was not intended for her. As she looked around, the door opened, letting in light that burned her retinas. In the door stood Snape, as dark and cold as ever he had been. He looked her in the eye; a jolt of electricity ran up her spine. Was this fear or adrenaline? Was she willing to fight with her old potions master? A man twice her weight, a foot taller and with thirty plus years of magical training? The answer was no. As she looked up again she caught his eye. Was that remorse, guilt or sympathy she saw? The burning and sharp pain had dissipated. He mumbled a few words, harsh and dark. He looked at her once again and said, 'that was not intended for you, Hermione. I'm sorry you had to endure it. You are free to go but with a message.' He paused, looked at the ceiling, looked around the room and spoke again, this time in Latin, '_Vestri animus vestigium, Lucius._ Now go, back to him with that. He will understand it, even if you do not.'

xxx

With a glass full of amber liquid and a cold heart he headed to his room. He had written a long letter to the Minister, attempting to explain things. He hadn't sent it yet and was dreading it more and more. Guilt still racked at him but the whisky had dulled it slightly. As he sat at his dresser, facing out towards the gate he saw her. As he stood, whisky sloshed over him and the dresser, he felt the weight lift significantly but it didn't help the guilt. He was already at the door to his chamber when he thought about a cloak. He summoned the cloak, not for him, for her. He shouted at the elves to get a fire started and some whisky warmed and imbued.

xxx

Anger had dulled every other emotion she felt. Not only had he let her take the brunt of that thing he hadn't even attempted to go after her. She had never felt this angry at anyone; the rage she felt was unfathomable. She couldn't stand, she could barely breathe but she could feel. Then she saw him appear, she couldn't make out the features, she could barely open her eyes but the rage bubbled like an unsettled volcano. She felt herself lift onto her feet, reached for her wand and threw a barely distinguishable curse in Lucius' general direction. It hit the gate and dissipated. The curse had just fizzled out, like a candle in the wind.

xxx

He saw the curse being dissipated by the gate. The gate and the walls and the manor had that special little gift, it dissipated negativity to its owners and its guests. Since Hermione was neither at this point, she was outside the gates and he could see the anger radiating from her in waves. She was weak; she was tired and possibly about to curse him into oblivion. He decided baby steps and disarming were the way forward. He reached the gate, disarmed her, silenced her and put her into a sleep. He covered her with the cloak, pocketed her wand, picked her up and carried her to the manor.

xxx

She woke to the smell of burning herbs. It was soothing and she wanted to just drift back to sleep. Then the anger hit her again, hard. She reached to her bedside table to grab her wand but her arm felt heavy, like she'd been sleeping on it. Her whole body felt heavy, everything ached. Then she sensed someone else in the fire lit room. 'You're awake.' She heard the steely drawl of Lucius. As she tried to get up he casually said, 'the herbs in the whisky you drank were for soothing and restful sleep. As you have awoken early the effect will still be quite substantial.' She couldn't believe the nerve of him! She hoisted herself up a little and whispered 'Get out. I'm going tomorrow and I have a message before I do: _Vestri animus vestigium, Lucius. _He said you'd understand it.' Her voice was hoarse and she wanted water. As she opened her mouth to ask for the elf, Lucius stood up and took three long strides to her bed, he had water in his hand. As she caught his eye, he looked away. 'Drink it; it will make you feel better.' She was about to respond but was silenced by Lucius' hand to her mouth. He said with some warmth, she felt, 'I'll talk to you later in the day, rest, you need it. You had a rough night. I'll explain everything tomorrow.' She wanted to call him back, wanted to speak to him but she was drifting off again. Her final thought was of those steel eyes boring into her soul.

A/N: I own nothing folks, enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon! R & R welcome as always! X x


	12. Chapter 12

Hey folks! Thanks for your patience and you reviews! Always appreciated! I hope I'm keeping you all engrossed! I know it's been a wee while since I updated but here it is the 12th chapter… Again I own nothing, that's privilege is STILL Ms. Rowling's! I have been trying…. It's not happening though!

**Allegations**

She woke with a start. The loud crack stole her from the oblivion that was dreamless sleep. As she came to, she heard the voice that even, with dreamless sleep, wouldn't leave her. Lucius Malfoy's rich baritone filled her with dread, loathing and comfort. Even after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, she still could not bring herself to hate him fully. She sat up, caught Lucius's eye and opened her mouth, about to speak, although not knowing what she was about to say, but was interrupted; 'Now that I know you are awake, I will bid you goodnight. I waited for you to wake before I slept.' With a small pop, he was gone.

xxx

He dissapparated from the room. He couldn't be around her after yesterday. _I do not feel guilty; she was just a petulant, inexperienced girl, trying to play the heroine. _As he changed, he kept replaying that scream in his head. The scream that would haunt him until the day he died.

xxx

Sleep did not come to him. He had been awake for 3 days already. He had taken every single potion, pill and spell known to muggles and wizards alike. _Is this how it starts? _He thought, fighting his temptation to look it up in the only dark magic book he had left. He got up from his desk, the study was his next destination, and he needed to relieve some tension. His cello awaited.

xxx

She heard him moving around downstairs. The melodic tones of the cello seeped through the floor boards, from there they ran through her body, relaxing her and easing her tension. Was everything in her head real? Was it some kind of strange parallel universe she was in? All she could think of were the cold harsh words, spoken from her lips. The Bailey's she had taken with her was still in her trunk, _that's what I need, for medicinal purposes only. _She drained the first one like water. She poured her second and downed half of that. _Apparently I'm thirsty. _She finished the second glass and poured her third. The warm feeling was starting to seep through her. The numbness and cold was being replaced by warmth and an altogether different kind of numbness.

xxx

He was still playing; he would play until his fingers bled, if only it would dispel the numb, cold nothingness he felt. It was starting, the curse was starting. As he played Shostakovich he felt some warmth, even if it was only a little, he felt it. The tension was slowly drifting away; the whisky was warming him, even if it was only metaphorically. He played through the night, with dawn creeping pink through the bay window, he put down his bow. He turned his chair around, grabbed a quill and started writing.

Xxx

The cello and the Bailey's soothed her. She listened to the haunting sound all night; dawn was breaking when it stopped. Pink and gold streaked the Eastern horizon. As she came out of her trance-like state, she picked up her quill and started writing. The letter she sent was to the minister, explaining what had happened and asking about Snape's words. She was just packing her trunk; there was a sharp rap on her door. She said, through gritted teeth and an aching jaw "What?" The door opened sharply. Lucius looked her in the eye and said coldly, "In my own house? I don't think so Miss Granger!" The shield charm was up before he had finished his sentence.

xxx

Hermione was in trouble. Lucius' anger and guilt had turned in on itself. Now Hermione's life was on the line because of him. Every second he wasn't in that room could be her last. The minister had arrived, they both heard the thunking of his leg and his muffled growling, getting louder as he approached. He blasted the door to Hermione's room open with a silent spell. He was met by a very disturbing sight.

xxx

As Hermione held the binding curse, she silently tortured Malfoy with countless curses. She was angrier than she had ever been. He had gone too far. She spat furious words at Lucius, dark and gritty.

She felt the minister's warm hand on her shoulder. She held on to the binding spell but stopped the cursing. She looked the Minister in the eye, dropped her wand, turned and cried.

xxx

Lucius sat on the lounging chair by Hermione's window, listening to the Minister's quiet, soothing words. Never had he thought he'd see a soft side to Moody. As Lucius stared over the grounds to the lake, he heard the creaking of the oak side-door. He turned his head slowly and was surprised to see Hermione in the doorway. As he shifted his position to get up she spoke, "Don't move, I'm not sure if I'm controlled enough for that. I've spoken to the Minister and he has explained to me the seriousness of your curse and of my actions. I think it wise that I resign from this post as soon as possible. I was wrong, Mr. Malfoy, and just as guilty as Mr. Kettler. I cannot separate myself from the past enough to be your watcher." She turned to the minister, her eyes pleading with him. Moody mumbled gruffly, "If that is your wish Miss Granger." The Minister turned to Lucius, lowering his wand, "Mark my words Lucius, this will not be forgotten."

xxx

Hermione decided that she wanted to use muggle transport home. As she sat in her compartment she thought of all the things that were said, heard and spoken between Lucius and herself. She could not bring herself to hate him fully. They had shared too much over the past few weeks, both intimately and intellectually. She had enjoyed her time with the well informed, hansom pure-blood. As she looked out onto the countryside, the afternoon sun heating her face she distantly heard the cry of the cello. The soulful, deep notes, strung together perfectly, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

xxx

Lucius sat in Hermione's bedroom and thought of the things that they had spoken about; Music, wine, food and educational reform. He would miss the conversation, if nothing else. He got up from the lounging chair, had a quick sweep of the room and left. He sealed and locked the door with a spell, only he would be able to enter, if he chose to. He straightened up and headed for the stables.

He tacked up his favourite mare and mounted her. It had been a while since he'd gone horse riding. As he slowly circled, he felt the mare get used to being ridden. At that he kicked his heels and she galloped towards the woods and the lake. He rode into the woods, through the trees, scaring every other animal in the vicinity. He wanted to be alone, only his thoughts and his mare for company.

_Am I this pathetic, now that the mudblood has tainted me? Why do I care that my life will end and my soul destroyed? A noble pure-blood indeed, accepting his fate. I faced the threat of death; I have defied the darkest and most powerful wizard the world has seen! _

As these bitter thoughts ran through his head two small voices started arguing. Guilt was the one he heard first. Did he really feel guilty about the mudblood losing her job? Did he really feel guilty that the curse, meant for him, hit her? Had almost killed her? _No! It's not my fault that she was in the way!_

The next voice he paid attention to was the venomous voice of pride. Had Hermione not used countless illegal hexes against him? Had she not went looking for him? Trying to play the hero? Just Like Potter?

His Pride outweighed his guilt ten-fold. He was going to report her to the ministry; he would put her in Azkaban. Now she would know what real pain and torture was.

Thanks for waiting! Will he really put her in Azkaban? R & R as always! I look forward to hearing from you. Feel free to message me etc!


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing I'm afraid! Here is the long awaited 13th chapter! Aaaagh, what to to!

Reasonable Doubt

Hermione woke up, she was disorientated. As she took in her surroundings she remembered the horrors of the previous week. _Was it that long?_ She thought, doubting her memory. She glanced out of the window; she took in the beautiful hills and moors and knew that she had slept for a long time. She was in Yorkshire. As the train chugged on she caught glimpses of villages and little houses sitting on their own. Hermione had a small cottage in Yorkshire, left by her grandparents. She rang Sarah, asking her to get a fire going, get the kettle on the stove and set up the guest bedroom for her. Hermione apologised for her demands, forgetting that Sarah was a muggle. She would be arriving shortly in Nidderdale, a small but quaint typical English village. She would get off at Harrogate, just to get on another smaller train and then she'd get Sarah to pick her up. She would finally get to rest properly.

xxx

Lucius had un-tacked his horse, he was on his way to the house when an owl swooped and met him. He caught the bird delicately, gave him a Knut and detached the envelope from his leg. It was a ministry letter. As he gaped at the six words on the parchment, he knew this was the end of the ministry's and his levy. All the letter said, in the minister's scrawl was "You have made a big mistake." Lucius screwed up the parchment and threw it into the scattered leaves and began to steer the horse away by the reins, she was going back to the stables.

As he made his way back up to the mansion another, more discreet owl swooped down, a letter also attached to her leg. He read the address; he knew who this letter was from. Hermione had written to him, after everything said and done between them, Lucius was shocked to see her small, neat writing before him. He sat down on the marble bench on the back terrace and began to read the words that would tear him in half.

Lucius,

Although I will never understand the curse or the words that have been burned into my brain, I do understand you.

What has happened in the past few months has not been a direct result of the ministry. I asked the Minister to send me to you. I did not do this deceitfully or out of any affection for you, I done it because I thought I could make a difference. I know I am a good witch, muggle-born or not. You may think I am being presumptuous, telling you that I know you but I believe you and I are what they call in the muggle world, kindred spirits. You and I go a lot further back than the last 13 years. We have known each other for far longer. Do you remember the beautiful woman you saw at the lake-side cafe in Yorkshire? She was wearing a loose white cotton dress? She had a little girl with her. That little girl was me. You loved my mother; you loved her from a distance.

I remember you bumped into us once, in London. It was a chance meeting, and then you noticed the wedding band. You and I caught each other's eye then, I knew you knew me and I knew you but you bowed your head, apologised and walked away. You looked back though didn't you? You saw me looking back at you too. We knew then.

Remember me, remember me from before. I was older than I am now; my name was Shayla. It was a different country and a different time. Remember me Lucius, please. My mother reminded you of Shayla and then you saw me, you saw the burning in my soul then. You knew our tortured past. She loved you like no-one else in the world ever could or ever would again.

Forever your lost and restless lover and friend,

Hermione

xxx

Hermione settled at the fire, tears glazing her eyes, her vision clouded by loss. She watched the flames dance, saw the warmth and affection, also the fear and pain but she couldn't tear her eyes from the dancing. It mesmerised and blinded her.

She was back where she belonged. She could smell the stream and the leaves on the forest floor, the wood burning fire and the scent of peace lilies, floating on the breeze. She was home. As she knelt before the giant oak to collect her herbs, the comforting sound of cotton rustling and quieted pads of the leather shoed feet behind her. She rose, turned and there was the secret lover and secret friend she had loved all her life; Silver blond hair and warm silver eyes to match. Loose cotton robes unsettling the leaves in front of her. She tilted her head to the angel before her, he looked at her, and nothing needed to be said. The bronze eyes met the silver eyes, words couldn't explain it, and neither could a touch or a book with a thousand pages.

Hermione woke with a start, hearing the branches rattle the windows. It was dark and cold in the room now; she re-lit the fire and got up to make some tea. She snuggled up on the old, frayed couch under her crocheted blanket and started reading her favourite book. There was no need for sound or people; Hermione, her blanket, her book and that feeling of complete contentment. She was home; at long last she could be herself and try to forget the horrors in her past.

It was close to midnight when the rap on the window startled her. At the window, an owl, her yellow eyes looking sleepy, was Siren, the owl that belonged to Lucius. She opened the window, accepted the letter and fed her a treat. Siren rose gracefully to the rafters and tucked her head below her wing. She read the word on the envelope, only one word, no address or post-mark. She read the word again and again before finally opening the letter. As she read, she felt a lump rise in her throat and the prickling in her eyes. The note read simply; I remember. Nothing else was needed. Hermione sat on the frayed couch, holding the note to her heart and wept. Finally, as dawn was breaking she fell asleep, parchment to her chest and her eyes dry.

Thank you to everyone who has waited for this update, yes its very angsty! Emotions are high but turmoil is bubbling below the surface. I really appreciate any comment and reviews left by anyone! Enjoy and have a cry! R & R as always folks, updating soon, only have MS Word for 60 days! X x


	14. Chapter 14

Hey to everyone! I've had another touch of writer's bloke and have no idea where this will go but I guess if I just blank everything out and write. It emotional and angsty, kinda! I want you by bon joviis a good listener for the first couple of paragraphs...!

_**Twice in a lifetime**_

Weeks went by, then months. The leaves were crimson, gold and orange. The windows were rattled and the rain lashed, Hermione's favourite season, the beauty of autumn now seemed dark and foreboding. The pounding of the rain, once a comfort, was now a nightmare. The howling wind, once treasured. The Gods speaking to her through the mountains, was now a shrill scream that woke her in the night. There were very few clear memories of her lost love; those haunted her in dreams only. She'd wake up sobbing and have no memory of why or who she was crying for.

She went to work, she cooked, she showered but it was routine. It needed to be done, she was on autopilot. Her co-workers often called her name twice or more before she would look at them, solemn eyes and return a weak smile stating she was fine.

xxx

Lucius only ever thought of her when her name was mentioned. He went to social events, balls and fundraisers. Everything was normal, he got up in the mornings, attended any businesses with his usual demure, cold and sharp attitude. Not letting anyone into his private life; unless it was for his pleasure. He used women, as he used to. He drank, he played when he was stressed, gave pleasure as and when necessary. There was no guilt in freely taking what he wanted.

When he sat in his study, cold eyes boring into his skull, then, the only other time, did he think of her spicy sweet warmth and comfort; her softness, her honeyed eyes. When these thoughts came to him, he went to different cities and found different women.

xxx

Another day at the office saw Hermione's mind wandering. She thought of school, of her friends, of her lovers. All the good things in her life were still there. She had her career, her closest friends. As she thought of the positives, she remembered that life wasn't all bad, yes it had been a slightly bumpy road so far, but things only get better. As she thought of the warm autumn days in the grounds of Hogwarts, or the Christmases with the Weasley clan, she smiled and genuinely laughed for the first time in what felt like years. It was then that Harry walked into her office. He noticed her genuine smile and grinned at her.

"About time, Hermione; I haven't seen a smile from you for months! Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked her kindly. She smiled wider, "there was never anything wrong to be honest, Harry. Just the season change I think."

"How about lunch and Martinis in London? It's Friday, only you and Taft are left in the offices. It'll be on me... I owe you at least that!" Harry persuaded. Hermione shut down her computer, grabbed her bag and linked her arm with Harry. "You've persuaded me." She replied with laughter in her eyes.

The afternoon was warm and balmy, they sat on a quiet terrace catching up and discussing each other's cases. Their lunch was leisurely and carefree. They chatted about life, memories of school about their universities. The afternoon was like any other twenty-something's. They finished their cocktails and lunch and strolled through the picnic strewn park.

They said their goodbyes, promising to have dinner and drinks soon. Hermione hugged Harry and waved back at him. She was off to the wizard-side of London. She needed to grab a few quills, inks and parchments for her office and she was running low on personal stationary. She put the headphones in her ears and walked to the leaky cauldron. The ever attentive landlady said hello to her, offered her a drink, gave her the gossip, it had been such a long time since Hermione had been in the wizarding world that she enjoyed the silly chat and gossip. She left the pub singing along to her favourite band.

She shopped for new books to read, treated herself to a Fortescue fruit cooler and a slice of her favourite pumpkin pie. It was only a few days until Halloween. The balmy afternoon turned into a pleasantly breezy dusk as she walked back to the Ministry, needing to grab a few reports and her laptop.

She got to her floor, Taft was still in his office, banging at keys and printers and fax machines. He hadn't quite learned that muggle technology was a force to be reckoned with. She popped her head round his door asking if he needed any help, he looked over his glasses at her and stubbornly said that he didn't. She shrugged and walked to her office.

xxx

Lucius was sat at a muggle cafe in the centre of London. _Only muggles can be this dull_, he thought coldly as he looked around the white tiled walls and minimalist tables and chairs. The cafe was a muggle hotspot. It had free internet, great food and good coffee. _Everything a student needs_.

The business associate he was meeting with had big plans for re-organising medical student hospitals and wizard hospital apprentice healers. He was not known in the wizarding world but his father knew Lucius' father. The man was late, very late but he had sent an owl to Lucius saying that he was. Lucius waited, knowing that he and this man had a lot to organise. He sipped his coffee and watched the sun set; sunset and dusk were always his favourite time of day. He decided he would only wait another ten minutes.

The time passed quickly. Lucius left the cafe. As he walked to a safe disapparating spot, he felt a little peculiar. He looked around, not seeing anyone, he shrugged and was about to apparate when he heard a familiar clunk behind him. Without turning round he spoke impatiently "Minister, I need to get home, I have more important business to attend to and cannot be bothered with people who insist on wasting my time." Lucius turned on the spot to face the Minister.

Alastor Moody stood before him, his sharp eye staring him down. "You had orders to follow, Malfoy. Though you are a powerful man, you aren't a King. You still have laws to uphold. The man you were meeting was the very man the Ministry wanted to catch. He killed in his country, he killed many and yet you befriended him. You're going to prison for this for a long time." Lucius looked down at the Minister, a sneer crossing his face, "we will see Minister." At that he apparated before Moody could stop him.

xxx

Hermione caught the train back to the flat she kept in London. As she walked round the corner she saw a flash of silver-white, the smell of fire-whisky caught in her throat. That voice she had been longing, and dreading to hear, spoke to her. "Just the person I wanted to bump into." Then it was black.

A/N: As I've said before, this is AU. I own nothing. R & R as always and thanks for waiting ;) K x x x.


End file.
